divinearmaments_appgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Boss Event - Rules
During the Event Period, those who belong to a Guild will encounter Bosses when questing in the Event Areas. *Once a boss has appeared, you cannot re-encounter that boss until the current boss is defeated or it escapes. *Defeating a boss will raise its level by 1. Failure to defeat that boss within the time provided will cause that boss to weaken by 5 levels. *Defeat Boss Beast to collect the Materials needed to make Equipment. *As the level of the Boss increases, the Boss gets stronger but will drop better Materials. *During the Start Dash Period, the bosses are capped at level 50. Once the Start Dash Period has ended, Bosses can reach level 100. *'Materials' are given to the Blacksmith in return for equipment. *The first person to find a Boss can attack it for a cost of 0 EP. The next 9 people to attack the Boss have a 50% chance to attack for 0 EP. The 11th and later players must spend EP in order to attack the Boss. *The person who does the most damage to the boss will receive extra Materials. *Damage that is greater than the remaining HP of a boss will be automatically limited to the remaining HP. *'Materials' can only be traded among Guild Members. *Defeating a Beast Boss gives Beast Points. The points given are based on the level of the Boss, how long it took to defeat the Boss, and the percentage of damage dealt. *There is a Guild Ranking System with prizes for the duration of the Event. However, members must earn individual Beast Points in order to be eligible for prizes. Rankings and other information are available from the »Prizes« page. *Switching Guilds will reset your Contributed Beast Points to 0. *Prizes are awarded to players based on the last guild they belonged to during the Event Period. *If you switch Guilds after the Event ends but before collecting your prizes, those prizes cannot be collected. *Beast Materials are valid until all Chapters in the Event are finished and the Prize Collection Period has ended. *You do not need to directly defeat a Boss for it to be added to your Defeat Count. Simply attacking a Boss once that another player defeats is enough. *The Start Dash Bonus is awarded based on your Defeat Count through the first two days. *The Start Dash Bonus can be collected once the Start Dash Period has ended. *Up to 15 Players can search a single area. If an area is full, please search another area. *Up to 15 Players can attack a single Boss. Even if one player moves to another area after attacking, another user may not then attack that Boss once the limit is reached. *If desired, Bosses can be set to not decrease in level even if they escape. *Berserk causes you to ignore attributes when fighting Beast Bosses. The bonus from using a strong attribute is lost, but the penalty for attacking using a weak attribute is also lost. *Any Guild Member can acticate Berserk. *Berserk can only be activated a total of 5 times for the whole Guild, per day. *Berserk usage is reset every day. *Berserk cannot be reactivated until the current effect ends. *Be careful when using Berserk at the end of a day. A communication delay might result in the usage to count for the next day. *Berserk mode can be activated from either the Event page or the Guild page.